The invention relates to a composite component, particularly an impact absorber, a motor vehicle body component, a motor vehicle inside molding component, a structural component, such as a closure cap, as well as a vehicle seat, and to a method for producing a composite component.
From DE 101 61 155 A1, a composite component made of polyurethane comprising an insert is known. The insert is an object, which can be included entirely or partially in the fiber-reinforced polyurethane layer by foaming. The inserts are made of polymer and/or metal, such as steel, copper, zinc, aluminum or alloys thereof.